In the process control industry, use of smart pressure, temperature and level field instruments has become commonplace, because they can be installed almost anywhere at a facility due to their compact size. For field installations utilizing wired HART devices, the wired HART device is used on a continuous process that operates on a long-term basis. Because of the continuous nature of the process, the wired HART device should not be removed from service for even a brief period, as doing so can disrupt the process and cause business losses.